


When The Rendezvous Is Compromised

by Mod J (AlienNerd)



Series: Units D & G [4]
Category: CATWS - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: HTP, HYDRA Trash Party, Hydra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienNerd/pseuds/Mod%20J
Summary: It’s 1983. The hit went south and now whilst on the run you and The Asset await extraction. You are at the last Hydra outpost in the state, stuck in a car and will try to survive a massive gunfight come daylight. But first you must survive the night in frigid temperatures.





	When The Rendezvous Is Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Seb himself for supplying the idea (somewhere in the Internets is a video I clip I posted which was the inspiration of this story).
> 
> I was on the fence about how to represent you, the reader, in this one. I want males, be they trans or cis, to have fun reading if they choose, but feel I should ask female readers of any type to try and put yourself in this character's shoes (that also goes the same for my nonbinary and genderfluid friends). Imagine yourself having a penis of any configuration and I'm sure you have fun with this awful story. Imagine yourself dominating someone as big and intimidating as Bucky. Or you know, you could pretend to be a voyeur at the scene peeping in a window ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) interpret ass you see fit!
> 
> And as always, I'm sorry.

You’re trying to sleep when you wake from dozing. You had assumed he was taking first watch and besides the goggles keeping his gear on in case he needs to get out for any reason. It’s cold as fuck; February is no different than December in New England. He scouted the area determining that hiding out in one of the empty vacation houses around the lake would be too obvious, you camoed the car in the high dry bushes at the end of an old dirt road. You settled in under some old wool blankets with a mylar blanket layered on top.

He wasn’t loud or moving very much. Just a little wiggle and a deep breath every few minutes. It was very out of the ordinary for him to do anything other than the usual, normally he’d be focused only on keeping watch. You are so confused by what he’s doing.

He’s noticed you watching and has stopped all movement. Winter Soldier holds his breath. He looks into your face with an almost pleading expression.

“Hey, you ok,Volkov?” You say, looking over at him.

You sit up a bit more and really look at the asset. He looks away and stares forward, his arms on the armrests. It’s like he’s got ants in the pants; soon he’s squirming around again. ‘What the hell is he doing?’ you think. No one has ever mentioned him being a person who fidgets. Is he sick? In pain?

“Uhm-hm. Yes.” He says, “It’s just…I…couldn’t sleep and…"he sighs with an air of …what, defeat? Frustration? No. Something else is happening here. He begins making an effort to remain still. He can not.

He’s breathing a little too quickly for someone just sitting there. He closes his eyes slowly and blinks, and you see him make a face you associate the most with someone in the throws of arousal: brow drawn together, eyelids more than half down, eyes unfocused. He is painfully aroused. He opens his eyes and a strange look comes over him. His eyes roll up a bit, he  gasps and sucks in air over his tongue between his teeth producing a hissing sound and you realized he’s engaging in a sexual activity.

You just watch him a bit and see a pattern in his movements, like he’s trying to draw a figure eight with his hips whilst he gasps and holds another breath. You imagine he’s pushing his glans up against the front seam of his shorts. You never suspected this part of him. You are glad, he seems to want you to see him this way even if it’s just to blow off some steam.

"Just to be sure…do you need any company to help with that?”

Half the time hand signals aren’t necessary; for whatever reason the upper half of his face is just as expressive as the rest of his face. His furrowed brow and squinting eyes say just how much he wants to keep going, how much he wants you to do it with him. He nods looking you in the eye.

“Do you like…that?” You nod at the faceguard mask, which seems to be the cause of his distraction.

“Yes. Normally, it’s just a part of the tactical gear needed for completing assignments in stealth… I don’t feel this way in the field but sometimes, if I get a minute alone to just wear it, to feel it slowing my breathing, it turns my gears so much. I guess it’s a fetish. If I’m into the agent I’m working with and they seem…likely to want… it feels so good when I control how and when to breath. It feels even better if someone else is in control.” He says, his voice rising on the word 'control’. Then he inhales slow, trying to get the air outside of the mask. “Unhh!” he moans.

“What would you do if I told you to hold your breath because good boys do as their told?”

“I’d do as I’m told, sir.”

“Why?”

“Because I…want–to be good, I want to be used, sir. I want to surrender. Won't you use me, sir?” There’s a deeper whimper in his voice now. You don’t know when his last sexual encounter was but you can see his yearning is very great, this will work well for the both of you.

You open the glove compartment and take out the duct tape there. You rip off a strip and secure it over the holes in the front of the mask. He moans “Uhnf, ummf!” and tries to suck in the air. The sounds coming from around the mask as the air is pulled in from the few places the mask isn’t flush to his skin are rhythmic and shallow. Almost a wheezing sound.

“Good, yes, breath slow. If you’re a good boy, I’ll reward you. Just obey and earn it. Now, follow the leader.” You say quietly.

You put your hand on his left thigh, caressing the muscle there. He puts his left hand on your right, his hand drifting into your lap. You slide your hand over his zipper. You feel him pressing up under your hand. He slides his hand over yours, grasping through your pants at your cock. The surface of his hand is so hard but his touch is so sensual, he knows all the right ways to touch you, rubbing his palm around the head of your penis. In your hand, his pants are just baggy enough for you to hold the entire top half of his dick. You jerk teasingly for a few strokes. 

The inside of the car fills with puffs of steam as the two of you let out sighs of pleasure. “Augh,uhn!” from you and a muffled “Uhn-huhn, uhmm, sir, unf!” from him.

You take your hand away and he does too, unsure of what you’re doing next. You raise the armrest, get onto your right knee in the seat and scoot over him putting your left leg between his hip and the door. You lower yourself into his lap, frotting with him through your clothes for a few minutes. You hold on to the top of the backrest, a hand on each side. As you move your hips back he pushes his forward pressing his hard dick into yours and when you press forward he tips his hips back, letting you thrust against the underside of his cock. You grind against one another as water begins to sweat down the windows, some of it melting from old icy trickles of condensation.

You lean down and use your left hand to brush his hair from the left of his neck. He tilts his head to the right and you press in to suck at his earlobe. Licking it’s contours, even sticking your writhing tongue into the cup of his ear. He groans “Uuuhhn!” exhaling one long breath at once, his volume rising higher and higher with his arousal. He shudders and his hips undulate beneath you, lifting you on his lap as he presses his hard long cock against yours.

You take your hand and place it open at his throat and he moans nodding. When you do nothing, he presses your fingers around his neck much harder than you’re doing then lets go saying, “Harder please, sir.” You press forward, not in the actual choking method that could kill him, just squeezing hard enough to make him work for more air.

“Ahh,” He gasps, “Thank you, sir. Oh, oh please, more sir.”

You breath from your nose, mouth engaged a his ear, hand to throat and cock to cock. You hump and ride. He squirms and tries to breath. Each inhale is a caught up and shallow thing which he hold inside a few seconds before gasping out and catching another. His passion is simply radiating from his body, it’s like a heat you can barely stand to be near, let alone pressed up against and stoking the fire causing it. You have a vague thought on some level like ‘ _I wonder if his pheromones or testosterone or something are  enhanced as well?!_ ’ You release him gently sitting up, pulling off from his ear letting the lobe out from your lips with a little pop.

“You’ve been very very good. Let’s take this back there.” You say lifting your chin to the back seat. You wipe your mouth with the back of you left hand.

You separate and reconfigure. You both pull up the front seats. He turns around in the front seat as you climb into the back of the car. He watches. You lay on the back seat one knee bent and lifted onto the headrest of the back seat, the other on the floor. You open your jacket and pull up your shirt. Your legs are spread apart. You unzip and slowly reveal your piece. You stroke your shaft; down, up, down, up, showing him what you want. He closes and climbs over the armrest. He somehow kneels over the footwell separator and crosses his ankles behind his butt pinning himself with honor bondage.

He brushes his right hand over your chest and belly, relishing the warmth with cool fingers, a look almost like wonder in his eye. His hand travels down your belly button returns to your right nipple which he uses his thumb and forefinger to play with. He rubs it, his forefinger making small rings on the side of your nipple as it’s pressed against his thumb.

You moan, “Uhmf!” with your mouth closed and you hear him try take a sharp deep breath which the mask denies and only allows him to create suction pulling the mask tight around his cheeks and nose, cutting his air off for a few seconds. When he exhales, he moans muffled “Oohhh, God!”. You feel a slight bumping up against your ribs and notice it’s because he thrusting forward in quick short jabs, humping the side of the seat a little.

“Stop now, I didn’t give you permission to do that. You touch yourself when I tell you. You get pleased when I say you do.” You demand, although your voice is plenty playful. “Now, I’m going to reward you for your obedience earlier and if you do a good job next. But then I’ll punish you for this later.”

When you say the word 'punish’, a small cry sifts out of the mask. But he only replies, “Thank you, sir. Ooo, yes, sir.”

You take his left hand in your’s saying, “For now, let’s see how good you can be.” You guide him to your dick placing his hand on top of it so he’s rubbing his palm against your crotch, penis between his hand and your pelvis. You guide his other back to your nipple again, which he rubs his forefinger and middle finger tips over. He presses softly at your nip and hard on your cock and it’s amazing.

You’ve forgotten about how Ericson dropped the ball failing to hit the target’s guard, giving them a head start on the asset, whom without, you all would have died that day. You forget that in a few hours your gonna have to steal some supplies before making the push through to the extraction point because everyone on the transport is dead or dying, so now you have to wait till the backup swoops in to take Dmitry back to base. You forget that it’s 25 degrees out and you’re last hideaway is an old Chevrolet. All you know for a few moments is his cold hard fingers, his soft hot fingers and his gasping, wheezing, panting breath. You writhe under his hands, arching your back and pressing your hips up. You can feel him straining to not use the seat to satisfy. He is taunt with the effort it takes to be so close he’s pressed up against the cushion without rolling his hips and gratifying his needs.

“Get up here, I’m ready to reward you now.” You say. “You want your cock in my mouth, don’t you, boy?” You say.

“Uuuhn, yes -ooh dear God- yes, sir.” He moans. After each inhaled breath he moans on exhale, “Uhn…”

He unbuckles his belt; a sound that always kind of turns you on. He takes something from his back pocket, unbuttons his pants, unzips them. He pushes them down to his knees and rips open the foil package. He puts on the jimmycap which smells free of spermicide and flavor. He clambers on as you’re laying in the back seat. You push his pants down around his ankles and over your head, maneuvering so he can take hold of your dick with his chilly metal fingers while you fill your mouth with his.

His cock slides into your mouth and down your throat. The slick texture of the condom makes it easier for your spit to work as lube. Using leverage from your leg on the head of the backseat by placing your foot on the frame of the door near the window, you make a rocking motion that slides his cock in and out of your mouth as you alternately lift you head to his pelvis as it goes in and down to the seat as it comes out. His hips remain still as he forces himself to accept your tongue and mouth without trying to gyrate or pressing his cock further in.

He makes really strange sounds, it’s like he’s never been sucked off before. One second it’s low grunting exhales that flow directly into high falsetto shrieks, he inhales and all mixed in half spoken words like “FUc-GAH-ha-Agh!!”. He sounds insane with the burden of his desire, wanting relief so bad he’s become mad with it. He uses both hands on your dick now, alternating between rubbing and stroking. He tilts his head downward a few times in a frantic gesture, like he wants to use his mouth on you too, but the face guard mask is stopping him so he just nuzzles at you with the outside of the mask in a way that reminds you of a cat. You love making him like this. You even slap his ass and rub your fingers over his taint and asshole, to give more sensation. Soon he’s just a panting mess unable to focus on pleasing you. He just lays his head in your lap as he cries out over and over "Aaugh!  Aaugh! Aauugh!!"

You feel the need to shift gears, so you instruct him to climb off. “Haaaa-oooh…god…”  he sighs in a rather high voice.  You sit up and get in the foot well. You tell him where to sit. 

Body pressed against the passenger side back door, left leg raised with his foot behind the head rest, his other up with his knee resting against the back of the front seat. You squirrel in under his pants and boxers, rest your arms on his thighs and start to suck his glans hard and fast. He holds your head with both hands as you move your head up and down. Between gasps of air he whimpers in a most insistent manner behind the mask, “Thank you, sir!” He sounds similar to someone upset or on the verge of tears but it’s all ecstasy and you can hear his bliss.

You pull off and he gasps loud, “Uuuuh…!” his hips jerking in the seat. You then begin to make a show of it, tilting you head to the right so he can see your mouth when you slobber all over his cock, rubbing your spit everywhere. Using your hand to manually rub the head of his cock on the flat of your tongue so as to stimulate the nerve center just inside the urethra, you look into his eyes silently telling him to watch you, watch you move, watch you work, watch you give him what he wants.

From the sounds coming out of him, you know when he’s going to cum. At which, you refuse. You stop well before he does and he whines “Oooh fuck, I was-, huhn-huuh uhn, I wante-” muffled and you interrupt.

“Yeah, and you didn’t earn it yet,” You say “So now it’s time for a punishment.”

You climb out from under his legs and get in his lap, your right knees squished in the seat beside his hip. You lower your pants and rest his shaft between your ass cheeks. You put your left hand over the face guard, pressing it to his a face, cutting off all air. He shakes his head a little, putting up a not so strident struggle, keeping his arms down and not actively trying to get away from you. He vocalizes unintelligibly and your use your right hand to firmly grab and twist his nipple then pull it hard.

He’s moaning in a high pitch behind the mask, and in another situation someone looking at you so intensely making that sound would be fucking hilarious, but right now all you can think is 'That’s right, bitch, you breathe when I let you.’ You pull harder and he just about screams under there.

You take your hand off and he shouts, “Huuuh, Thank You sir!!” panting as much as he can then you perform the same after switching hands so you can torture his left nipple now. Your repeat this ritual of pain three more times letting him breath between each switch of your hands.

You finally let go and say, “Use your hands now to feel and put your cock in my ass. You want a fuck? You’ve only been bad the one time. Hmm, you think you can do it? Will you fuck me good? If you do, then you can cum. Ooo, yea! That’s it, I want to feel you as far inside as you can go. Your eyes are so beautiful. You look gorgeous right now. You’re such a very good boy. You want to cum while your dick is still in my ass? Beg please with a cherry and whipped cream on top.”

“Agh, yes! Yes, sir! Please, sir!! Please-please-please, with a cherry and whipped cream, oh please, let me fuck! Let me fuck, let me-” He begs thoroughly in hushed whispers, pushing the head of his penis up into your anus with one hand and stretching you open with the other hand.

“Yes, mmm-hm, you may.” You say. You give all control over to him by way of pulling off the mask and leaning back to brace yourself on the seat with your hand while you bend your back in a bridge. He hugs your upper waist and begins thrusting in a primal manner. You feel the entire car rocking under his weight and strength, the shocks creaking and the front seat squealing in it’s tracks as his knee pushes it forward a little with each thrust.

He pulls you close again and latches his mouth onto your nipple. He sucks and bites and licks as he fucks you. He grunts and he groans. You close your eyes and allow your head to lull back on your neck. His stamina, reflexes and experience on the field is always impressive and yet for some reason, you didn’t expect it to translate to his sexual prowess. He’s so fucking strong and so intense, it’s unreal. He could fucking crush you like a paper cup and yet here he is applying all of that to give you the fuck of a life time. It’s like what sex with a wild bear might be like.

His mouth pulls away and you look down at him. His head is resting back against the headrest and frame on the window. He’s saying “…fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..” over and over, like he needs to hear it as many time as he can to do it and cum. He continues his powerful and fast pace with his head back and eyes open, his crystalline irises seeing nothing. He pants in time with his movement and says “Ohm, unf! Here I come! Uhn, I’m cumming!”

As he does, you lean forward and kiss his open mouth, licking his lips and then you come too. It’s a strong orgasm and it makes you bow your back as it flows out from your pelvis all over your body.

He pulls out slow and takes off the condom quickly so the cum stays in the reservoir while he ties a knot at the other end. He drops it in the ash tray in the door armrest. You peel your sweaty bodies apart from one another and get your clothes all the way on again. You take turns climbing back into the front of the caprice and getting back to your seats. You check your watch. You guys just fooled around for close to 3 hours. Where did the time go? You’ve only got another hour before you gear up and head out.

“Whoa, that was a good way to whittle down the wait time. Uh, thanks for the good time.” You say.

He looks in your general direction and nods. He crosses his arms over his chest, let’s his chin rest on his breast and is asleep immediately. You shake your head, glad you’re not the cuddling type.


End file.
